


Violet

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a good kid, Drugs, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Slade is actually a villain here, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Do you know what this is?" Slade asks as he holds up the vial for Tim to see better.It is a thick, purple liquid, shiny even through the container material. But Tim doesn't recognize it."You know perfectly well that no, what is the point of asking?"
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 103





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsnotmeisweaR99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsnotmeisweaR99/gifts).
  * A translation of [Violeta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371978) by [Mistress_of_Vos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos). 



> This is a gift for a giveaway I did on twitter. Translated in a machine. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Tim really didn't expect to be in this situation, not now that he was Red Robin, not now that he was eighteen, not with Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, of all people.

But here he is, bound of his hands and feet, stripped of his belt, cape, gloves, boots, and mask. His body is firmly tied to a chair in the middle of a dark and slightly cold room. In addition to the chair, the only piece of furniture is a long wooden table near the firmly closed door, on said table, various types of weapons are carefully placed and inspected by Slade, who has put his mask aside and ignores Tim sharply, almost astronomically.

The worst thing about it, is that Red Robin hadn't noticed that they were following him, nor did he see Slade's blow coming that left him unconscious, and above all, he has no idea what the mercenary wants.

(If Slade were to take him to Ra's, he surely would have done so by now, right? Which means this is personal.)

Tim breathes as quiet as he can before clearing his throat, drawing the attention of the mercenary, who turns to look at him and lets out a giggle.

"You finally woke up, Drake."

The blue-eyed man can't help but wince at his last name, his mind re-creating Damian's image out of habit.

"May I ask why I’m here? Or should I expect a group of ninjas dragging me away in a few hours? "

Slade places his pistol on the table with extreme care and walks towards the hero, his face slightly amused as he faces the boy with his arms crossed.

"What makes you think it was _him_ who sent me to capture you?"

Again, Tim doesn't think it's Ra's who organized this kidnapping (or whatever is going on), but there aren't too many options (or maybe yes, if he starts counting all those lowly mob leaders and brothel owners that he's destroyed as potential Deathstroke contractors). Thinking critically, his best option is Ra's, who would keep him alive, allowing enough time for Batman and the others to realize his disappearance.

"Am I to assume it was someone else? Black Mask? Two-Face? "

The mercenary lowers his head a little, enough so that if Tim lifts his face, their gazes may collide. But Tim doesn't give Slade the pleasure of it and keeps his eyes fixed on the older man's chest armor, tightening his lips to stop the nervousness that comes over him at having the killer so close. And you can't blame him for getting nervous, Tim knows what Slade has done and honestly, he's not thrilled by the idea of being tortured to death.

“I'm afraid not, Drake. There is no one behind this. "

Tim blinks and finally lifts his head, looking at Slade in the eye.

"You kidnapped me ... For your _own_ reasons?"

" _Tsk_ , you make it sound as if it were impossible."

“To tell the truth, I thought your obsession was with Nightwing. Or with the current Robin who almost turns out to be your son. "

Slade frowns.

"Obsession is a very strong word, are you sure you want to use it?"

"Why did you kidnap me? We have hardly had more than two encounters," says Tim while blowing air with false boredom," If you expect Batman to pay you a reward, wait seated, he does not negotiate with villains."

Deathstroke puts his hands on the armrests of the chair, moving even closer to the tied-up Tim and closing the distance between their faces so that their noses almost touch.

(Tim feels a slight blush cover his cheeks).

"I don't expect Daddy-Batman to pay me to release you, in fact, I don't plan on him noticing your absence until I drop you off at his door."

Tim bites his tongue before speaking again, “Are you going to tell me what the hell you plan to accomplish with this? Or at least give me a reason? "

Slade smiles again as one of his hands pulls a tiny violet vial from his belt.

"Do you know what this is?" Slade asks as he holds up the vial for Tim to see better.

It is a thick, purple liquid, shiny even through the container material. But Tim doesn't recognize it.

"You know perfectly well that no, what is the point of asking?"

The older man stops smiling and, with a quick movement, pinches Tim's nose tightly, preventing him from breathing.

Tim, knowing what Deathstroke's plan is, holds his breath as long as he can. But minutes go by and eventually he opens his mouth for air. There, Slade opens the vial and drops its content (the equivalent of a small sip of water) over Tim's mouth, then puts one hand on his lips and one on the boy's jaw, forcing him to swallow the mysterious liquid.

Once Slade considers that Tim must have overdid the drink, he removes his hands from the boy's body, letting Tim cough hard, feeling his throat tickle and his tongue hot.

"What the hell did you give me?"

Slade smiles as he begins to undo the knots that keep Tim's hands tied behind the chair, and it would be a relief if it weren't for the fact that, just at that moment, the blue-eyed begins to feel his skin burning and unable to move his body.

"B-But what ...?"

"I wouldn't waste my energy, Drake," Slade warns as he expertly undoes the restraints, lifting Tim easily and knocking him to the cold ground, "You're going to need them."

Once he is completely on the ground, Tim confirms that he cannot move, he is not motionless, his body simply does not respond. It is like the strongest sedative in the world and a kind of fever begins to cloud his mind.

And then he feels it, a heat that he knows well and that grows from his belly, and ...

"An aphrodisiac," Tim mutters on a gasp, his chest rising and falling hard as he feels his crotch begin to ache.

Slade stands on top of him, proud and satisfied.

“It's a new Poison Ivy formula, I stole it from her hiding place not long ago and tested it on one of my most recent targets. After studying its effects, I decided to replicate the formula. "

Tim watches as Slade places one of his hands on his belly, pulling up the red shirt little by little, exposing his abdomen. The hero gulps.

"Why are you doing this?"

Slade leans his face close, almost as if he's going to kiss her.

"Batman has been interfering with my contracts in Gotham too much, it is time he learns to respect others."

One knee separates the blue-eyed's legs and Tim just closes his eyes, fighting the tremor that begins to invade his body.

What happens next… Well, Tim tries not to think about it.

*

*

It is Damian who notices the absence of Red Robin and who communicates to Batman almost instantly, so Nightwing, Robin and Batman enter the Batcave with accelerated steps, heading towards the computer before the intrigued look of Alfred.

"We should call Oracle," advises Dick as he leans on the keyboard, letting Bruce begin searching for Tim's tracking chip.

“I already asked her, she said she couldn't find him. Someone must have electrocuted him and his chip went off,” says Damian as Bruce confirms the boy's words with the result of the computer.

They cannot track Tim with the chip, they just have to look for him in the classic way: with the cameras in the city.

"Computer: Find Red Robin" Bruce orders with a false calm that Dick knows well. And it is not normal for Tim to disappear, at least not since Bruce returned and everyone (Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason, Bruce) decided to make an effort to live together decently and work as a team.

As the computer thinks, Batman's communicator rings. It's Red Hood, which is unusual, to say the least.

"Jason," Bruce responds with some surprise, putting it out loud. A clear throat is heard from the other side.

"B., I think you need to come here."

"Jason, we're looking for Tim, if Damian is correct, he's been missing for almost six hours ..."

Jason sighs on the other end of the line, drawing the attention of Dick and Damian.

"Don't look for him anymore, I already found him."

And it is Alfred, who was arriving on the scene with some bottles of water and followed by the cat, who identifies the tone of sadness in Jason's voice.

It can only mean that Tim is not fine

*

*

Tim is the opposite of fine.

Jason found him on the roof of Wayne Tower while doing his patrol. The red shirt and black cape had caught his attention, and hardly anyone visited the tower terrace due to its obscene height, and the risk of falling and dying was too much.

Upon landing next to the body, Jason confirmed that it was a very unconscious Tim. The situation was already looking very bad, but it managed to get much worse quickly and unfairly.

To begin with, the suit was ripped across the chest and thighs. His belt, gloves and boots were nowhere to be seen. He was covered in blood, from his face (where his lips were chapped and his skin was covered in bruises) to his feet. Trying to lift it, Jason noticed another detail.

The suit was torn from the crotch, and as he moved Tim, Jason could recognize an orange plug.

Jason had to let go of Tim for a moment flooded with the nausea and murderous urge that was beginning to fill his mind: Someone had abused Tim.

As he pulled out his communicator to call Batman, he caught a glimpse of a note on Red Robin's cape.

It was a somewhat clumsy but very legible cursive handwriting, written in red ink and on greyish paper.

_"For Batman._

_Atte. Deathstroke "_

Jason had managed to contain his fury long enough to keep the Robins protocol and call Batman, thanks to that, Tim now rested clean and bandaged on the gurney in the cave, where Alfred was sitting to his side, stroking his raven hair as he monitored. your vital signs. Leslie had left minutes ago, needing to refill some meds before heading back to the cave to check on Tim.

Thus, Alfred watches over Tim while three former Robin and Batman watch from afar, fists clenched and firmly leaning against the wall. Jason can see that Bruce is the most affected, after all, the note made it clear who this attack was aimed at, but Jason can also see the fury in Damian's eyes, who not long ago was, so to speak, visiting with Slade, who at the time had a very high chance of being the child's biological father.

Sure, it all turned out to be a charade planned by Talia, but Jason can't blame the boy for feeling bewildered and even scared, after all, he was living under the same roof as the man who just dumped Tim's bruised and abused body at them, the only one of them who never had any real fight with Slade, the only one he should have kept out of this.

Jason wishes he could have kept this a secret, mainly because he doesn't know how Tim is going to react when he wakes up.

At the moment, Todd has an anxious feeling in his hands, a tingling in his fingers that begs to find Slade and shoot him in the head. Dick and Damian don't look much better, the older one's fists are shaking and Damian's eyes are dark and spiteful.

Bruce… Bruce is keeping everything to himself, a stoic face that hides untamed fury, the kind of fury that makes it tempting for the bat to cross the line.

Jason knows Bruce won't, and no, it's not because he's comparing this to his death or Damian's, but because Tim wouldn't forgive Batman killing for him. And in the same way, Jason knows that if he goes and kills Slade, he's going to disappoint the boy.

Alfred's voice snaps Jason out of his thoughts.

“He's waking up,” he announces softly, nodding that they can move closer. The four of them listen to him, walking around Tim's gurney as a pair of blue eyes widen tiredly and sleepy.

"Bruce ...?" Tim mutters hoarsely, stretching his hand on the sheet. The bat, understanding the hint, takes it between his own. For their part, Jason and Dick sit on the corners of the bed, and it is not unnoticed by Red Hood that Damian stands on the opposite side of Bruce, taking Tim's left hand almost sneakily and looking down at the floor.

"Easy, Tim. We are here, you are already home. "

Tim smiles at Bruce and gets up a little to hide his face in the bat's chest, but even so, Jason can see the treacherous tear running down his cheek.

*

*

"Drake," Damian says as he opens the door with one hand, carrying what appears to be a chocolate milkshake in the other and a slightly haunted face.

In the bedroom, Tim is lying on the bed, on top of the sheets, his hair still wet from the shower. His skin is still bandaged and he has gauze on his cheek, covering a cut that will unfortunately leave a scar. He's wearing his Superboy shirt that makes him look even slimmer and some white sweatpants. The boy turns slowly until he is seeing Damian in front of him, who offers him the milkshake with averted eyes.

"Damian?"

"Chocolate is a mild natural antidepressant, it will make you feel better."

Tim accepts the glass and brings it to his lips, making room for Damian to sit silently beside him. The older one starts sipping the milkshake as Damian crosses his arms.

And after several minutes ...

"I really want to kill Wilson," Damian states with a firm, angry voice, bright eyes, but at the same time, with a sadness that Tim hasn't seen in a long time.

Tim sighs and sets the glass down before placing his hands-on Damian's shoulders.

"How was that you used to say?"

Damian looks up, "Justice, not vengeance."

"Exactly. And right now, I…” Tim gulps when he feels the tears trying to come out, so he closes his eyes and draws Damian towards him, the boy, understanding, hug him back.

"No ... I don't like seeing you like this, Timothy," Damian admits as he rubs his face against the older man's shoulder.

Tim lets out a painful laugh, "Just stay like this with me, just a little bit."

"Of course."

*

*

It is Dick who proposes the idea and it is Jason who ends up convincing Tim to do it.

So, the four ex-Robins are on a movie night planned by Dick himself, the four on the fortress of blankets and pillows they've made and eating extra buttered popcorn (Tim's favorites) while watching a ridiculous comedy movie. that none of them saw in theaters (not that any of them go to the movies a lot, in fact, Jason doesn't remember the last time he went to one, maybe it was that time Roy dragged him to see Star Wars, who knows).

Everything is going well, until the protagonists have a sex scene.

Tim doesn't panic or anything like that, but the discomfort in his body is obvious and when he stands up with the excuse of going to the bathroom, Jason exchanges a look with the other two heroes before getting up and following him down the hall.

Tim is sitting against the wall, his knees raised to his chest, his gaze hurt.

"You don't have to talk about this with me," Jason says as a way of greeting as he sits next to the teen, "But I want you to know that I'm worried, and that I'm here, and that _whatever_ you need ..."

Tim puts a hand on her shoulder, eyes clear and lips trembling.

"Jason ... No. Please, I just want ..."

"Silence, of course. Sorry."

Red Robin exhales before putting his face on Red Hood's shoulder, hiccupping a bit.

And they remain in silence for a few minutes, rubbing their heads against each other and their hands without touching.

"I hate him," admits Tim, his voice cracking.

Jason looks at him intently before surrounding the boy completely, forcing him to hide his face in his chest.

"I know, babybird. I hate him too."

*

*

Damian and Alfred joined Tim with Leslie for the final checkup and a look at what could be done to erase the scar that has been left on his face.

Meanwhile, Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood are together on a terrace in San Francisco, watching from afar a Slade having drinks with Wintergreen in a bar meters below.

"Tim wouldn't want us to kill him," says Dick as he crosses his arms and glances at Jason.

Red Hood hisses under his helmet, “Trust me, I don't want to kill him, but Tim wouldn't agree. And in any case, it is time for him to be tried for all the innocents he has killed. "

Batman steps forward, reaching under his hood to remove the communicator from his ear.

"Oracle says the police will be here soon, better knock Slade out at once."

The two ex-Robins nod, pulling out their respective weapons and jumping off the terrace along with Batman.

Hours later, it is made public that the mercenary Slade Wilson has been arrested and will face trial for all the crimes he has committed.

Including the rape of Timothy Drake-Wayne.

*

*

"I'm sure you can't write diagonally," Bruce says, looking at Dick with a raised eyebrow.

Dick shakes his head from side to side, "Of course I do!"

Jason blinks and then looks at Damian, "I'm sure you can't."

Damian raises a hand to his chin, "Grayson, I think you got confused about the game."

Tim and Alfred appear on the scene, carrying several glasses of lemonade and chuckling.

"And because of this," Tim begins as he sits between Jason and Damian, the scar on his cheek almost invisible, "We don't play scrabble in this house."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
